


Miraculously Stupid

by Frosty_Skies, Ruler_of_All



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...Although they might in the end..., But Everyone Believes Her Anyway, Everybody Dies, Fortunately Marinette is sane, Gen, Jaxon is a moron, Kagami Is The Best, Lila's Lies Are Ridiculous, Master Fu is crazy, ha ha PSYCH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Skies/pseuds/Frosty_Skies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_All/pseuds/Ruler_of_All
Summary: Miraculous, except (almost) everyone is an idiot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

By all accounts, the world is a crazy place. Everywhere you look there is the potential for disaster. All you need is a step, some acceleration, and a bouncing ball of destruction. All you need is one little push, and everything goes awry. Add in the fact that only a handful of people are sane in a city of madmen, and everything goes horribly, terribly, wrong.

* * *

He pulled his hoodie farther over his face. It was mid-afternoon, and he was sneaking off to a party that was to begin in a half hour. He hurried along the deserted side-walk, not paying attention to the details of his surroundings. He stepped off the side of the curb, not looking up until it was too late.

CRASH!

He lay dead, sprawled across the black asphalt. He had been hit by a shiny red convertible, driven by a blonde sixteen-year-old with an annoying face. The teenager turned around in his seat to look at the body. “My bad!” He switched the gear into reverse and drove back over the body, he then drove away, hitting it once more.

It would take about ten minutes for anyone to find the body and report the incident. The victim would then be identified as Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien died. What else is there to say? We all knew it would happen eventually.
> 
> Your Overlord:  
> Ruler_of_All


	2. Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gives away three Miraculi to their new bearers. They might not all be good choices though...

Master Fu had been grieved when he heard about the car accident. These sorts of things shouldn't happen to someone so young. Perhaps it could have been avoided had the Miraculi been in use. It was too late now, but he hoped that maybe they could stop future incidents of this kind.

This was why he – the practically def and blind old man – was walking around the busy streets of Paris.

His first choice for a Miraculous bearer was the very person who had killed the Agreste boy. The police didn't know who had committed the crime, but Master Fu had certain informants that they didn't. He believed that the teenager would feel bad about what he had done, and would want a way to redeem himself. What better way than being a superhero who prevents such crimes?

Master Fu neared the apartment complex where the young man lived. He was skateboarding along the sidewalk, and stopped as Master Fu neared him.

“Hey, wassup, old man?” The blonde flipped up his skateboard and caught it with his right hand.

Master Fu dipped his head. “I know who you are, and what you have done. You must feel terrible about the accident – “

“Nah, not really.”

“And I come with a way for you to atone for your crime.” He held up a small wooden box. “Inside is the cat Miraculous. It will bestow upon you the power of destruction.”

“Oh, cool!” The teenager reached for the box, which Master Fu drew back out of his reach.

“With this power you can save the citizens of Paris. This is a big decision, so you do not need to answer right away – “

“Gimme that!” He snatched it out of Master Fu's hand and opened it up eagerly.

“I hope you use it wisely.” Master walked on, his next choice was across town, so he'd have to get moving if he was to make it before dinner.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste sat at his desk, staring off into space.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Startled, he turned around to his window and almost fell out of his chair from surprise.

There, crouching on the window ledge, was an old Chinese man in a Hawaiian shirt knocking on the glass. Gabriel ran over, nearly tripping over himself several times and yanked open the window. “What on earth are you doing?!” He exclaimed. “If you fall from this height you could die!”

Ignoring him, the old man took out a small box and offered it to Gabriel. “Your son's death was a tragedy. It should not have happened. I am giving you the chance to stop any future incidents of this kind – “

“with a box?”

“Inside there is a magical brooch called the butterfly Miraculous. It will bestow upon you the power of transmission – “

“Look, you're obviously crazy. I'm going to go call the cops.” Before Gabriel could take even a step towards his desk, the old man grabbed his shirt.

“This will give you the power to save people. This is not a responsibility to take lightly.”

“Okay, I'll humor you.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. “Even if this does grant mystical powers, I don't want it. I'm a designer. Not a hero.”

“Great! I'll leave it here then.”

“No! I said I don't want it!”

“Have a good day!” The old man turned around and jumped down before Gabriel could stop him. Gabriel looked down at the ground below the ledge. The old man had disappeared. He glanced at the box sitting on the windowsill and sighed.

* * *

Marinette kept her head down as she walked home from her after-school activity. It had been another day of torment at the hands of Lila Rossi. That lying witch. How could anyone believe her? Her lies were completely ridiculous! She looked back up as she reached the crosswalk and stopped in her tracks. An old man was standing in the middle of the street waving at a car that was speeding towards him.

“Oh, sweet!” The blonde teenager – the same one that had killed Adrien Agreste – driving the car exclaimed. “Twenty points if I hit him!”

“Hello, George!” The old man called to the car. “long time no see!”

Marinette jumped into the road, grabbed the old man, and took him to the safety of the other side of the street. “Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Huh? Oh, yes. Of course I'm okay young lady. No need to worry.” He stood up and brushed himself off before taking out a small wooden box and offering it to her. “Say, how would you like magic jewelry with talking bugs inside?”

“Uh, sure...?”

“Inside this box is the ladybug Miraculous. It will bestow upon you the power of creation. Use it wisely.”

Marinette took the box and watched as he left. She stayed there for a few more minutes before getting up and heading home again. Perhaps she should have gone with him to make sure he got home safely, but it was too late for that now. He was already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so glad that you decided to give Miraculously Stupid a try. This is a collaboration between my brother and I, and we hope you like it. We will try to post chapters regularly. (Like, once or twice a week.) We'll be switching off with writing the notes. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments!
> 
> ~Frosty_Skies


	3. Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Jaxon try out their Miraculi for the first time, and things don't go quite as Marinette hopes.

The blonde slipped on the gray ring and frowned at it. “It's so dull. Maybe I should use my crayons or something.”

“You still use crayons?”

He whipped around and beheld a cat-like bug floating in the air. “Uh, NO. I meant use my SISTER'S crayons. Why would I still have crayons?” He laughed nervously, hoping the creature had bought the lame excuse.

“Sure, okay. Let's go with that. What's your name?”

“Jaxon.”

“Well, Jaxon, if you wish to unleash ultimate destruction, feed me cheese. Any will do, although I prefer camembert.”

“Okay, I think I have some in here...” Jaxon opened a mini-fridge in the corner and Plagg flew in. He quickly shut the door before Plagg could leave. “Ha, ha, PSYCH!” He bent over laughing but fell down from surprise when Plagg calmly floated through the closed door.

“That was a mean trick to play on an all-powerful being. You are going to RUE the day you were born!”

“AHH! No, please, I didn't mean it!”

“Ha, ha, PSYCH! You should have seen your face! Anyway, if you actually want to unleash destructive forces upon an unassuming world, you first have to read the long, boring instruction manual.”

“Aw, seriously?”

“No way! I lost the instruction manual five thousand years ago! Anyway, I DO have to tell you a few important facts about the cat Miraculous. First of all, you can only use the power once before de-transforming. It drains the batteries too quickly. I've been meaning to contact the manufacturer about that. Anyway, to activate the power you say 'Cataclysm!' And if your soul is particularly connected to the Miraculous, you'll be able to activate a special power by saying 'Cataclysm ricochet!' The transformation command phrases are 'Plagg, claws out!' And 'Plagg, claws in!' Any questions?”

“Nope. Plagg, claws out!”

The little black Kwami grinned evilly as he was sucked into the ring. “I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine.”

* * *

“So, the old man wasn't crazy?” Marinette asked the strange, giant bug named Tikki. “These earrings really are magical?”

“Yep,” Tikki was sitting on Marinette's desk. She had just explained everything related to the ladybug Miraculous, and Marinette seemed to be taking it well.

“So, I'm supposed to go save people now?”

Tikki shrugged. “If you want. It's really all up to you. No one can force you to be a superhero.”

“You're really calm and reasonable.”

“What did you think I'd be like?” The red and black creature cocked her head.

“Oh, uh, I don't more...Distant and unreachable?” She hadn't really thought that much about what a magical being's personality would be like.

“Some of the other Kwamis are not as reserved as I am.”

“What are they like?”

Tikki shuddered. “Let's just hope you never have to meet them...”

“Okay. If I'm going to be a superhero then I should probably go on patrol. Right?”

“That would be wise.”

“Alright...Tikki, spots on!” In a wave of light Marinette's clothes transformed into a bright red superhero costume and mask with striking black spots. She pulled on the skintight fabric, hoping to stretch it out. “If I'm not careful, this thing might give me a wedgie.” Crawling out onto her balcony in the hopes that no one would see her, Marinette took the yo-yo attached to her hip and flicked it out in the direction of a building twenty feet away. It wrapped around the chimney and automatically tightened itself. Grabbing onto the string with both hands she pulled on it and was immediately sent flying through the air towards the building.

“AAAAHHHH!!!” Marinette shrieked before slamming into one of the walls. Groaning, she peeled herself off and climbed up onto the roof. “This is going to take some practice,” She muttered.

Marinette tried again and again, eventually getting the hang of it. “WOOHOO!” She exclaimed as she swung around the city. “I can see why Spider-man likes this so much!” Noticing a person dressed all in black standing on the top of a flat-roofed apartment building, she used her momentum to turn and land next to him. On further inspection he was dressed in a slightly armored cat-themed suit and was holding onto a metal baton. He must have also received a Miraculous.

Turning towards her, he grinned. “Hey, I guess the batty old man gave other people some magical jewelry too.”

“Yeah. I'm Ladybug.” Marinette didn't know where the name had come from. It had just sort of slipped out.

“Oh, smart thinking! I should probably have a superhero name too.” He thought long and hard before snapping his fingers. “I know! I'll be Super-Ultra-Mega-Destroyer!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “How about Chat Noir? It's easier to say.”

“Fine. But it just doesn't have the same kind of flair.” He strolled over to the edge of the roof of and looked down. He seemed so happy and carefree. Was that his personality? He jumped down and she ran after him.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“I need to find something to test my powers on!” He called back to her matter-of-factly. “You can tag along if you want.”

Ladybug scrambled down the brick wall and trailed behind Chat Noir.

“Hey, that's my purse!”

She whipped her head in the direction of the noise. Sitting on the pavement was a beautiful blonde lady pointing after a man in a black hoodie. The man was holding a purple and white purse and was running pretty fast. Ladybug took a step forward but was stopped by Chat Noir.

“Don't worry about it, pretty lady. I've got this. Cataclysm, RICOCHET!”

Before Ladybug could protest, he threw a black ball that appeared in his hand in a random direction.

What happened next would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

* * *

Gabriel walked along the streets next to Emilie, with his hands in his pockets. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Yes, Gabriel. It's important to show the people of Paris that we are not frightened by this.”

In other words, she wanted to forget about it by mingling with other people. He sighed. He wasn't an extrovert like his wife. It wasn't that he was an introvert, he just didn't feel the need to be surrounded by people all of the time.

“Hey, that's my purse!” Emilie exclaimed as a tall man in a black hoodie shoved her to the ground and took off with her purse.

Gabriel started running after him but stopped when he heard screams behind him. He turned around and ducked just in time as a strange black ball went flying over his head. But that was the least of his worries, because where his wife used to be lay a pile of ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, especially if you liked it enough to give me your soul, or at least some kudos.  
> Seriously though, consider giving your soul and serving me for eternity. I would appreciate it.
> 
> Master of Darkness,  
> Ruler_of_All


	4. The Stage Is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels that she is unfit to wield a Miraculous, and Gabriel finds the perfect way to use his.

“Sweet! That's eighty points!” Chat Noir pumped his fist into the air. “It bounced off of a stoplight, a wall, hit a lady, and it destroyed the purse with the criminal! If only it hadn't missed that old guy. Then I would have gotten a perfect hundred.”

Ladybug blinked, forcing herself out of her stupor, and glared at the strange boy. “What is WRONG with you?! You just killed two people and destroyed public property!”

“I know. It's great!” He slung his arm around her shoulder, which she shrugged off before slapping him across the cheek.

“NO! It's not great! It is anything BUT great! We're supposed to use our powers to PROTECT people, not kill them!”

“That's not true,” Chat Noir argued. “My bug said that we could use these however we want!...or was that the voice inside my head again?”

She felt like she was about to explode from anger. What was with this guy? Did he feel no guilt? No remorse? She sighed. rebuking him would have to wait. She had to make sure everyone was okay. _Everyone but the two he killed._

* * *

Gabriel knelt on the sidewalk, gathering his wife's ashes in his hands.

_She can't be dead. Not now._

“Let me help you.”

He looked up and saw a strange, blue-haired girl in a red and black superhero costume. He nodded and the two of them scooped the ashes into a plastic bag the girl had gotten from the boutique behind them. When they were all done she handed him the bag.

“I'm sorry.”

He blinked. _Why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong._ “It's not your fault.”

She lowered her head and stared at the ground. “I should have stopped him. By doing nothing I am the same as an accomplice.” He didn't understand what she was talking about. Who was this he? Before he could ask she turned around and used a spotted yo-yo as a grappling hook, swinging away.

 _I never asked for her name._ He clutched the bag to his chest and walked home.

* * *

Ladybug dropped into an alley near her family's bakery, which also doubled as their home. “Tikki, spots off.” The little red Kwami appeared as Marinette's disguise faded away. Marinette covered her face with her hands, shaking from shame and horror.

“I understand that you are afraid, and feel as if you should have done more.” Tikki floated closer to her.

“Oh, gosh. He was so happy about it too.” Her voice cracked at the memory of his grinning face. “If I can't even stop him, how can I hope to be a superhero? I don't deserve this Miraculous. I should find the old man and give it back.”

“Marinette, the very fact that someone like that is running around makes you the perfect candidate for this Miraculous. You are level-headed, kind, and compassionate. You need to be there to keep tabs on him. Also, if you use Lucky Charm, throw the object into the air and say, 'Miraculous Ladybug,' most damage caused by any Miraculi five hours beforehand will be repaired.”

Tikki had made a good point. She needed to keep Chat Noir in check. But...

“So there really WAS something I could do? I could have just used Lucky Charm and everyone would still be alive?! I really am a failure...”

“Don't look at it like that. Mistakes are necessary in any learning process. The deaths are regrettable, but now you'll be able to stop anyone else from dying.”

“I guess you're right, Tikki. Here, hide in my purse.” Tikki made herself comfortable and she took a deep breathe before heading home. It didn't take long, as she was only two blocks away. When she entered through the front door no one was around. Not really surprising, as they were closed and she had had to use her key to get in. Marinette heard voices coming from the joined kitchen-living room and decided to see what was going on and make herself a sandwich.

She found her father sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000.

“Ricochet, barbecue sauce!” Marinette cringed as Mike and his two robot companions' hats flew off their heads.

“Could you please pause that? It's reminding me of an annoying boy I met today.” She rummaged through the fridge for jars of jelly and peanut butter.

“Sure.” Her father turned off the TV and turned around to look at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” _I don't even want to THINK about it._ She finished assembling her snack and carried it up to her room. As soon as she went through the attic door Tikki came zipping out of her bag. Marinette sat down at her desk and was about to take a bite out of her PB&J when she noticed Tikki staring at it wistfully. “Do you want some?”

“If it's not too much trouble.”

Marinette handed her half of the sandwich and watched as she gulped it down. “I didn't think magical creatures ate normal food.”

“Did you think we ate rainbows?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Marinette smiled and ate her share. Today hadn't been completely bad. After all, she had a new friend. That had to count for something. _And next time, I'll save them._

* * *

Gabriel sat on a silver couch, flipping through the channels. He should probably be doing something about the pile of ashes in his bedroom, but he believed that if he so much as looked at them right now he would burst into tears.

And Gabriel Agreste can't cry.

Okay, yes, he could cry. His heart wasn't made of stone. But he SHOULDN'T cry. He had to be strong.

That's what he told himself as he aimlessly wandered through his 100+ TV channels. So far, it had all been soap operas or other things that didn't interest him. But as Gabriel reached number 135, he stopped pressing buttons and set the remote down next to him.

It was the news, and they were covering the incident.

“Astonishing events unfolded here earlier today when two people, a stoplight, and the wall of the store behind me turned to dust,” The female reporter said. “Fortunately one young man has footage that might just help us make sense of this disaster.”

Gabriel leaned closer as they switched to a video of two teenagers in superhero costumes, one of which he recognized.

“Cataclysm, ricochet!” The boy threw a black ball that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It bounced off of the stoplight, turning it into ash. _So that's what she meant when she said she should have done something._

He turned off the TV and was silent for a moment. _It's all his fault._ That one thought kept circling around in his mind until he couldn't stand it anymore. _Someone needs to stop him._ He remembered the strange old man and the box he had received. An idea popped into Gabriel's head.

he knew exactly how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are in place. The long battle between Hawk Moth and the super duo can now commence!
> 
> Poor Marinette. She may never be able to watch that MST3K skit again.
> 
> ~Frosty_Skies


	5. A Day At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Marinette's torturous life at school.

Marinette sprinted through the hallways. She had overslept and was on the verge of being late to class. She was so worried about it that she didn't even notice the two girls talking just ahead of her. She rammed into one of them and fell backwards onto the floor. Rubbing her hip, she looked up at the person she had bumped into and began to apologize. “I am so sorry, I –“ She froze, recognizing the blonde in front of her.

_Oh no. Why'd it have to be her?_

“Watch where you're going, Dupain-Cheng!” The girl sneered at her.

“Maybe you shouldn't be standing in the way, Chloe.” Marinette said flatly as she stood up and brushed herself off. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class.”

As she walked away she heard a voice call out behind her, “H-hey! Don't talk to Chloe that way!” She sighed. Why did Sabrina even hang out with Chloe? It's not like she was especially nice to Sabrina or anything.

She pushed her encounter with Chloe to the back of her mind as she entered her classroom. Ms. Bustier nodded at her and continued to prepare for class. Marinette went to the back of the classroom and sat down on an empty bench. It was better to sit back here, where she wouldn't draw as much attention to herself.

If it had been three months ago, Marinette would have sat nearer the front and actively looked for company. But now, school was a minefield, and most of her friends had left her long ago.

“Alright, class! Time for attendance.” Ms. Bustier clapped her hands together happily. Marinette smiled. Her teacher was always like this. She simply loved putting knowledge into young minds.

Halfway through their history lesson, Chloe and Sabrina walked in and sat down near the front. Ms. Bustier blinked, shocked at their total disregard for punctuality. “Girls, is there a reason why you are late to class?”

“Yeah, I have a permission slip signed by my daddy.” Chloe pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Ms. Bustier. “That should cover both my ad Sabrina's absence.”

Ms. Bustier looked down at the slip and sighed. “It's legit. You two are off the hook just this once. But make sure to be on time in the future.”

“Will do.” Chloe smirked and twirled her hair. _Okay, so maybe being with friends with Chloe DOES have it's advantages._ Marinette put her head in her hands. _But the downsides outweigh the benefits._ Just as the lesson was about to resume, another person entered the classroom. Marinette let out a small groan. _Lila._

“And why are you late, Lila?” Ms. Bustier asked.

“I'm not,” Lila said matter-of-factly. “I got here five minutes early.”

“Oh, sorry. My mistake. Please take a seat.” Their teacher turned back to the chalkboard and continued to write while Lila sat next to Marinette. She felt like exploding. _How can people buy such blatant lies? And why is she sitting next to ME?!_ Lila gave her a warm smile that made her boil inside. _And she acts so NICE too! What an absolute FAKE!!!_ Marinette stared at the notebook in front of her, trying to ignore the chestnut-haired girl beside her.

“Excuse me, Ms. Bustier?” Lila raised her hand. Marinette's head shot up, wondering what lie was going to come out of Lila's mouth next.

“Yes, Lila?”

“I believe Marinette was late to class.”

“Thank you, Lila. Marinette, this is the third time this week. You're getting detention.”

“But, I – “ Marinette began to protest, only to be silenced by a glare from her teacher. She sighed. Her day was off to a rotten start.

* * *

Marinette trudged along to the open space at the front of the school where most kids ate their lunch. She usually ate in a small corner away from everyone else. No one really wanted to sit with her anymore.

Which was why she was all the more surprised when someone waved her over to where they were sitting.

“Hey, Marinette! Come sit over here!” A small, nerdy looking boy with glasses called to her. Marinette stopped, not quite sure what to do. After a minute, she started heading over to him.

“Hi, Max.” She waved shyly, not sure if this was a trick or not. _No, Max isn't the type to do that._ Marinette sat down next to him and took a sandwich out of her brown paper bag. “How're you doing today?”

“Great! I've been working on a new game. I was actually wondering if you would like to come over some time to test it out? You were always my best beta tester.”

“Sure, I'd love to!” Marinette couldn't believe it. One of her friends wanted to hang out with her again!

“Great! It will be just like old times.” Max pulled out a croissant from his thermal lunch bag. He was about to eat it when Lila snatched it out of his hands and took a large bite out of it. “Hey! Why did you steal my croissant, Lila?”

“I didn't. Marinette did.”

Max turned to Marinette. “How could you? You know they are my favorite!”

Marinette felt like facepalming. Of COURSE Lila would show up and ruin her chances at getting one of her friends back. “I didn't! Lila's eating it RIGHT NOW!”

“Marinette, I can't believe you would blame Lila for your actions.” He stood up. “I think I'll find someone else to test my new game.”

Marinette could do nothing but stare open-mouthed after Max as he walked away. _SERIOUSLY?!_ She turned to Lila and glared at her. The girl just shrugged and walked away with an evil grin on her face.

Marinette resigned herself to eating alone once again. But before she could even take a nibble out of her sandwich, a hand was thrust into her face. Startled, she looked up to the person the hand was attached to. It was a tan, smiling girl with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Hello! My name is Alya. I'm with the school newspaper.”

“Um, Hello...?” Marinette looked a little closer at her and realized that she had seen her before. They were in the same class, but Alya usually hung out with the newspaper people. “Do you need something?”

“Yes, actually. I need your help with a side project of mine.” Alya sat next to Marinette. “You claim that Lila is making up a bunch of lies. Right?”

“Yes.” Marinette wasn't sure where this was going.

“Would you be willing to tell me about it? I believe there's two sides to every story. I want yours.”

Marinette didn't know what to say. _She...She wants to hear what I have to say? Does this mean she doesn't believe Lila's lies?_ “Okay, sure. Where do you want me to start?”

“From the beginning. What happened when you first met her?”

“Well...” Marinette recounted all about how Lila had told ridiculous lies that made her seem bad, and had turned all of her friends against her to Alya. She told her about how lonely her life had been for the past three months. And as she told all of this to Alya, she found herself feeling better than she had in ages.

“Dang. The authors must HATE you!” Alya exclaimed when Marinette had finished talking. “But at least it's not as bad as what they did to Adrien. Now HE had it bad.”

“What? Who's Adrien?” Marinette asked, confused. But Alya was already jotting down notes in her book. She decided to ignore it. She could bear a bit of weirdness if it meant having someone listen to her side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOURTH WALL BREAK!!! That's going to be Alya's thing. I know this is supposed to be my brother's turn at notes, but he was too cold and said I could do it.
> 
> Lila is basically a normal person who takes advantage of everyone else's stupidity. She's one of my favorite characters in this, and the actual show.
> 
> ~Frosty_Skies


	6. Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel becomes Hawk Moth and Marinette gets to fight her first akumatized villain.

Gabriel sat in his office in his new superhero suit and cleared his mind, searching for powerful emotions. _Nooroo said the best ones would be anger, sadness, and disappointment._ He wanted an ally who could stop Chat Noir from causing more chaos.

He was about to give up and try again later when he felt anger and frustration pulsing through a young woman's mind. _Yes, she will do._

* * *

Alix grabbed another can of spray paint and narrowed her eyes at the large piece of paper plastered to the wall in front of her, planning her next move. Before she could do anything however, Lila walked up behind her, grabbed a can of brown, and made a large x on the paper.

Alix turned around angrily. “Lila! Why would you do that?!”

“Oh, I would never! It was Marinette.”

Alix gritted her teeth. Now she would have to start all over. _Stupid Marinette. And it was just starting to look good, too!_ As she was putting back her spray paint, a tiny black butterfly flew through the window and into the can she was holding.

 _ **“Hello, there.”**_ A voice in the back of her head said.

“Who are you?” She asked, confused.

_**“Oh, right. I should probably have a hero name. Uh...I am Hawk Moth! Yeah, that sounds good...I want you to find Chat Noir, take his Miraculous, and turn him over to the police!”** _

“What's in it for me?”

_**“Um...I'll give Marinette a timeout afterwards. Do we have a deal?”** _

“Okay, but if you get a cool name, I want one too.”

_**“Okay, pick one.”** _

“I can't think of any. You name me.”

_**“Fine. Let's see...You like Graffiti, and most people will probably think we're the bad guys, so...How about, Eviffiti?”** _

“I love it! It's perfect!”

_**“Good. Now go take care of Chat Noir, Eviffiti.”** _

“It's as good as done.”

* * *

Marinette walked down the school steps to begin her journey home. But before she reached the bottom, screams from inside the building she had just left made her stop dead. _What was that?!_

“That's not good.” Tikki passed through Marinette's purse and floated near her head. Tikki still had a completely calm look on her face, and Marinette was beginning to wonder if nothing could faze her.

“What is it?”

“I think this is the butterfly Miraculous's doing.”

 _ANOTHER Miraculous?! How many of these ARE there?!_ “What can it do, and how do I stop it?”

“It can give powers to others. If you break the item with the butterfly – also known as akuma – in it and purify the akuma, the person possessed will go back to normal. But there will most likely be large amounts of damage caused by it, so make sure to use Lucky Charm.”

“Got it. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette's clothes transformed into her superhero costume. _Oh, wait. I probably should have done this somewhere private._ She looked around, but luckily the street was deserted. Sprinting up the steps back into the school, she noticed a familiar boy dressed in black pop up beside her. _Oh, no. Not HIM._

“Hello, pretty lady. Any idea what's going on inside?”

She glared at him. “Don't call me 'pretty lady.' My Kwami told me it's probably someone being possessed and superpowered by the butterfly Miraculous.”

“Sweet, we get to beat someone up!”

“No, not sweet! We have to minimize the damage and stop the villain.” She was really getting sick of his appetite for destruction.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat it.”

As they ran through the halls Ladybug noticed students lying on the ground, asleep. _Weird. Shouldn't they have woken up from the screams? And why are so many asleep..._ She pushed her curiosity to the back of her mind. _I have to focus on the task at hand._

But as they advanced further into the building, she noticed a red mist covering the ground. She stopped, the connection clicking in her mind.

“Chat Noir, stop!” The blonde halted and turned around, waiting for her to continue. “I...I think this mist might put people to sleep. We need to be careful not to breath it in. Our weapons can work as oxygen masks, but we won't be able to fight with them and use them as masks at the same time.”

“Don't worry, we'll be FIIIINE.” He took out his baton and put it up to his mouth before continuing through the halls. After another minute they came upon a short teenage girl in a bright red gas suit.

“Chat Noir!” The strange girl called. “Give me your Miraculous and come willingly, or be prepared to face the consequences!”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ladybug nodded, earning herself a betrayed look from Chat Noir. “But first you should wake up all of these people.”

“Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, Ladybug! And you, evil weirdo. If you think you can catch me, you've got another thing coming!” He pounced at her, right hand outstretched. “Cataclysm!”

The girl ducked and he soared over her, landing in a crouch. He bounced forward a few steps as the ground beneath him disintegrated from his touch.

“I think you'll find that I, Eviffiti, will not be so easy to defeat.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Your name's Eviffiti? What kind of bad guy name is that?”

The girl spun around to face Ladybug, outrage in her eyes. “What's wrong with it?!”

“Well, it's pretty stupid...”

“How dare you! You'll rue the day you ridiculed Eviffiti!” The villain sprayed gas in Ladybug's direction.

Ladybug dodged the gas as she threw her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” She caught the tiny paperclip that fell down from the sky. “A paperclip? How is THIS supposed to be helpful?! There's literally piles of these in every classroom!”

“Ha, ha! This shall be your downfall, heroine!” Eviffiti held out her spray can.

“Um, Eviffiti, you're holding that –“ she was cut off when Eviffiti pressed down the button and was hit in the face with her own toxin. Ladybug winced as her foe hit the ground, out cold. “Backwards...”

She grabbed the spray can, breaking it and capturing the black butterfly that came out. “Time to purify!” Releasing the now pure white insect, she threw the paperclip she had been holding this entire time up and yelled, “Miraculous, Ladybug!” She watched in wonder as thousands of ladybugs flew over everything, repairing and healing. Eviffiti transformed back into her true form, surprising Ladybug.

“ALIX?!” Ladybug exclaimed.

The female blinked. “What happened? Who are you guys?”

“We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. You were possessed, but don't worry. Everything is fine now.” She reassured her classmate. Beeping from her earrings and Chat Noir's ring reminded her that they had a limited amount of time left. “We have to go now. Bye!” She ran back outside into an alleyway and turned back into Marinette.

“Good job, Marinette!” Tikki complimented her. “You're learning fast.”

“Thanks, Tikki. I'm just glad that everyone's okay.”

* * *

Hawk Moth clenched his fists. “You won this time, Chat Noir. But next time...Next time I shall triumph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream_Paw asked me to advertise her, but she didn't offer a large enough bribe, so don't read her stuff.  
> Nobuhiro Watsuki talks about video games in Rurouni Kenshin's, chapter notes, so I shall do the same.  
> I'll get back to you in my next chapter notes when I have thought of one to discuss.
> 
> Destroyer of Worlds,  
> Ruler_of_All


	7. Another New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character is introduced, and Marinette gains a new ally.

Ladybug gritted her teeth and dodged to the side as Stormy Weather blasted the ground with thunder. Glancing down at the pinwheel in her hand, she felt even more frustrated. _Seriously, how on EARTH is this supposed to help me?!_ Her Lucky Charm had been getting more useless every time she used it. Chat Noir was goofing off as usual, and she was running out of time.

Ladybug noticed a blur move quickly at the edge of her vision. Turning towards it, she was surprised to see a small, blue-haired, Japanese girl rushing at Stormy Weather with a fencing saber.

“Die!” The girl slashed at Stormy Weather's umbrella, freeing the akuma. Ladybug quickly caught it, purifying the butterfly before sending it on it's way.

“Miraculous, Ladybug!” As the magic ladybugs repaired everything, she looked around for the Japanese teenager who had helped her, but the girl had disappeared. Ladybug flicked out her yo-yo and swung away towards home. _I never got to thank her. Who was she anyway?_

Ladybug de-transformed as soon as her feet hit the balcony. Walking into her room, she handed a macaroon from her purse to Tikki before sitting down on her tiny couch.

Tikki slowly munched on it, looking like she was mulling something over. After a few minutes she finally spoke. “You really are turning into an excellent hero, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki.”

“There's something I think you should know, though. When you capture an akuma, you're supposed to say de-evilize instead of purify.”

“But that's not even a word.” Marinette scrunched up her face. _Magic is weird._

Tikki just shrugged. “I didn't make the rules. But it seems that purify works just as well, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Marinette leaned back into the comfy cushions behind her. “Okay. Thanks for letting me know.”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

Gabriel swept the paperwork and clutter off of his desk in anger. “How?! How do they always beat me?!” A ringing sound from his pants' pocket stopped his tantrum short. He unlocked it and brought it to his ear. “What do you want?”

“Hello, Gabriel Agreste. We have your son, Adrien. If you ever want –”

“I do not take kindly to pranks.” He hissed before hanging up. _The nerve of some people._

* * *

“UGH!!!” Marinette banged her head against the desk in front of her as the bell rang signifying the end of school. It had been another long day of Lila telling ridiculous stories about her. It didn't help that everyone else believed Lila.

“Come on, it's not that bad.” Alya patted Marinette's shoulder reassuringly.

Marinette looked up gratefully at the female sitting beside her. _At least SHE'S on my side._ They walked out of the classroom together, just as they had done for the past five days. Marinette was glad that Alya had become her friend. Her life was a lot less lonely than before. The only problem was that like any good reporter, Alya was investigating the latest buzz: Ladybug. It seemed that the heroin was always a part of their conversations, no matter how hard Marinette tried to change the subject.

“She was so cool yesterday!” Marinette tuned back into Alya's rant. There was a look of awe in her friend's eyes as she spoke. “I wonder how her Lucky Charm works. She always seems to get such useless items. Do you think she chooses them? Maybe she makes them look harmless on purpose, so that the enemy doesn't figure out her plans.”

Marinette cringed. _If only. I just have to make do with whatever silly item I get._ “Maybe it's random, and she had to make up a plan on the spot.”

“Yeah, but it's not as great of a superpower then.” Alya's expression turned focused and she put a hand up to her chin. “I wonder who she is...She looks around our age, although it's hard to tell with that mask. Her hair is a pretty unnatural color, but it could just be a wig. Looking back, she looks a bit like you.”

Marinette's eyes widened and her back went completely straight. _She figured it out?! Has my secret identity been compromised?!?!_ “I-I wouldn't say we look all that much alike. Besides, she's way cooler than me. I could NEVER do the flips she does.”

“You're right.” Marinette relaxed as Alya said this, relief washing over her. “You're horrible at PE. No way could you be Ladybug!”

“Hey! I'm not THAT bad!”

“Face it, that's the one class you're failing.” Alya stopped as they reached an open door with a sign on it that read 'School Newspaper'. “Well, this is where we part ways. See ya tomorrow, Marinette!”

“Bye!” She waved at her friend and continued through the halls towards the exit. As she reached the large opening in the middle of the school, she noticed Lila standing in the center with Max and Alix. _I can't let her see me. I'll have to go around the edges._ She began scooting along the wall and ducking behind any cover she could find. Unfortunately, when she was only halfway through she tripped and fell flat on her face, gaining the attention of everyone around her. _Oh no..._

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” Lila offered her a hand.Marinette narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what the catch was. When she couldn't find any way Lila could deceive her, she took it and let Lila help her up.

“Thanks, Lila.” Marinette brushed herself off. _Maybe she's actually being nice for once...?_

“No problem. But you might want to apologize to Max for punching him in the face.”

“What?” Marinette was confused. But she quickly understood as Lila turned to Max and decked him with her right fist. _Nope. She is worse than ever._ She ran over to the poor boy who was now rubbing his bruised face. “Max, are you alright?!”

“Marinette, how could you?!” Alix looked like she was about to beat the life out of Marinette. The blue-haired girl inched backwards as Alix advanced.

“You shouldn't believe everything you hear.”

Marinette blinked at the calm voice. Looking around for the source, her eyes landed on familiar Japanese girl standing behind Alix. She wore a private school uniform with a white blazer and a red tie. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a white bag lay at her feet. _The girl from the akuma attack!_ _But...What is she doing here?_

“What are you talking about?” Alix turned on the newcomer, fists clenched. “And who are you, anyway?”

“My name is Kagami Tsurugi. This girl did not punch your friend. It was clearly her.” Kagami pointed at Lila. “How you could believe such a blatant lie is a mystery to me. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Alix didn't know how to respond. The Japanese female had just challenged her world view. “I-I don't know what you're talking about.” She turned to Marinette. “We'll settle this later.” Helping Max up, she left with Lila and him.

When the three of them were out of sight, Marinette began thanking her savior. “Thank you so much! I don't what I would have done if you hadn't stopped them.”

“It was nothing.” Kagami picked up her bag and made to leave but Marinette stopped her.

“I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here? I don't think I've ever seen you before.”

“I take fencing classes here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Do the students here always believe that girl's lies?”

“Yeah. Her name's Lila. I don't know why, but she always tries to make my life miserable.”

“I see.” Kagami pulled out a black phone from one of her bag's side-pockets and handed it to Marinette.

“Um, what do you want me to do with this?” Marinette looked from the phone to Kagami and back again.

“Add your phone number to the contact list.”

“Okay...” Marinette did as she was told and gave it back to Kagami.

“I'll call you later.” With that, she walked into the gym, leaving a confused Marinette to stand all alone in the middle of the school.

After a few minutes of silence, Marinette finally realized what had just happened. A large smile spread across her face.

_I've got another new friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly adding characters in.
> 
> Yay! Another one of my favorites: Kagami! (She's secretly the main character.)
> 
> Lila got a little violent. Maybe she's got something going on back home...?
> 
> Is Adrien still alive??? We may never know...
> 
> ~Frosty_Skies


	8. One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette overhears some of the rumors Lila is spreading about her and learns a shocking secret about Tikki.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Marinette asked Alya as they ate their lunch.

"Sorry, can't. The authors are having me attend an unnamed meeting that has no plot significance other than the fact that we won't be able to hang out today."

"What?" Alya said things like this all of the time, yet Marinette still wasn't used to it. The worst part was that whenever she confronted her about it, she always dodged the question or pretended nothing had happened.

"Hey, what's Lila doing?" Marinette knew this was her friend's way of switching topics, but still looked to where she was pointing. Lila was talking to a large group of students. Judging by how absorbed they looked, whatever she was saying seemed to be quite enthralling.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna go find out." She stood up from her place on the ground and walked over to Lila and her audience. Halfway there she stopped and facepalmed, realizing she had played right into Alya's brilliant scheme. _I'll just have to ask her_ _again_ _later._

"And then, Marinette drove right over Adrien Agreste!" Lila smirked at the gasps filling the air.

"But, how do you know it was Marinette?" One boy asked.

"I was there, of course!"

"Then why didn't you tell the police?" Marinette asked. No one had noticed her approaching, but Lila didn't seem concerned in the slightest. If anything, she looked even happier.

"How would the police stop Hawk Moth?"

"You mean the guy who's been possessing people?" Max looked scared and awed at the same time.

"Yup. Marinette is Hawk Moth."

Everyone started glaring at Marinette. _They're believing her AGAIN?!_ "How can I be Hawk Moth?"

"Duh, you gave yourself the Miraculous."

Now this was too much. Lila was claiming she had given herself a Miraculous? Well, it was true that she had one. But she had received it from an old man, not herself! "If I had all of the Miraculi, why wouldn't I use the others? And why would I give one to Chat Noir, who Hawk Moth hates?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to confuse us. We all know you're Hawk Moth. Only he could hate One Direction."

"What are you talk-" Marinette was interrupted by a red and black creature zipping out of her purse. _Tikki?!_

"That is a LIE!" The Kwami exclaimed. "Marinette LOVES One Direction! Don't you, Marinette?" She turned around to face her bearer, a look of desperation and hope in her eyes.

"Um..." Marinette looked from Tikki to the crowd of aghast teenagers and back again. "I mean, their not bad."

"Ha, see! She likes them!" Tikki said proudly.

"And what are you? Some sort of pet?" Lila poked Tikki's stomach, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

 _Oh no...How am I going to explain this to Lila? There's a chance the others might believe whatever I come up with, but she's much smarter than them!...No offense, fellow students._ "Um, she's my...robot! Yeah, she's a robot."

"Where did you get it?" Max asked.

 _Oh, right. He's interested_ _in_ _this sort of thing._ Marinette remembered how he had been trying for the past year to create an actual AI interface. _I wonder how far he's gotten with that._ "My...uncle sent it to me as a gift."

She could tell he was about to ask a gazillion more questions, but Lila cut him short. "It's time for you guys to go back to your classes.Bye!" She waved at them as they walked away, a giant smile plastered on her face.

Marinette stuffed Tikki back into her bag and as soon as they were out of earshot, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lila. I really -"

"Just because those idiots bought your bogus lie, doesn't mean I did." Lila turned back to Marinette, a serious expression having replaced the smile. She felt shivers run up her spine. "I don't know what that thing is, but if you don't tell me, I WILL find out. And you'll wish you never tried to deceive me."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. _She's threatening me?_ "You're one to talk. Some of your lies don't even make sense!"

"I guess you won't tell me then. Fine. I'll figure it out myself." Lila spun on her heel and stomped away.

"What's her problem now?" Alya came up to her and stared after the obviously infuriated Lila while munching on a potato chip.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

Marinette locked the stall door and opened up her purse. She had told Alya that she would be back in five minutes, which would hopefully be enough time to have a meaningful chat with her Kwami. "Tikki?"

The magical being flew out of the purse and began to apologize. "I am so sorry, Marinette. I put your secret identity in danger. It will not happen again."

"It's okay Tikki, everyone but Lila thinks you're a robot. But I was wondering...why did you get so worked up about -"

"Don't say it!" Tikki quickly put a hand over her mouth in a shushing gesture. "I am normally calm and reserved, but whenever anyone mentions...THEM, I completely lose it."

Marinette's eyes widened. "So you're a fangirl."

Tikki set her gaze on the ground as if she was ashamed. "I would appreciate if you didn't use that term...but yes."

"It's okay, Tikki. Everyone is a total geek about something. Well, maybe not Lila...but most people!"

Tikki looked back up at Marinette, curiosity in her eyes. "Do you also have something you are passionate about?"

She nodded. "Designing. Show me a fashion magazine and I'll be all over it for hours, drooling at some of the clothes and pointing out flaws in others."

"Thank you, Marinette. You have put my mind at ease. But, please, there is one more question I would like to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

The Kwami's expression suddenly became deadly serious. "Do you like One Direction?"

"Um..." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Like I said before, they're not bad. I'm okay with listening to them, but they're not my favorite band."

"That is fine. I respect your musical tastes, even if they are not the same as mine."

"Thanks, Tikki." She was about to open the door when another question popped into her head. "Say, what would you have done if I hated them?"

The red and black creature flew back into the purse before answering, "I would have crushed you in an instant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, but the file crashed, and we had to rewrite the entire chapter. Again, souls and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Smasher of dreams,  
> Ruler_Of_All


	9. Vases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon levels up.

Chat Noir slid through a half open window and landed in his room. Walking dejectedly over to the bed in the corner he flopped down onto it. "Plagg, claws in."

Plagg came swirling out of the ring and stared at the motionless boy for a few minutes in silence. Finally, growing board, he exclaimed. "C'mon, get up! I'm hungry."

Jaxon slowly turned his head to look at his tiny companion. "Go and get it yourself. You can fly through objects. Can't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not as fun as having you get it," Plagg huffed. "What's wrong, anyway? You've been really mopey lately."

He sighed. "It's just...I keep getting beaten by the possessed people so easily, and Ladybug always has to come to my rescue. How am I supposed to be an awesome hero if I can't even keep MYSELF safe?"

Plagg laughed. "Is that it? Why didn't you just say so earlier?" Jaxon gave him a confused look and he began to explain. "If you want to get stronger, all you have to do is undergo intense physical training. You must get more in tune with your Miraculous."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple! Break stuff!"

Jaxon grinned. He grabbed an expensive vase from his desk and smashed it into the ground. "Woohoo!" Running around the apartment, he smashed all sorts of fancy looking vases. After a half hour of this he sat down in a chair and surveyed the destruction. Shards of glass and pottery covered the floor like a hard carpet. The whole place had been turned inside out. If a random person walked in at that moment, they would have thought it had been ransacked.

Plagg floated next to him, nodding his head in satisfaction. "Yes, grasshopper. You have done well. But where did you get all of these vases?"

Jaxon leaned back contentedly. "My mom collects them. She has this problem where if she sees a vase for sale, she can't help but buy it. She's always off at some antique roadshow looking for them."

"So that's why there's never anyone else here." Plagg mused. "I thought they were just dead."

"Nah. My father used to stay back with me, but he left a few years ago. Couldn't deal with all of the pottery cluttering up his bed."

The black Kwami clapped his hands together and zipped up to Jaxon's face. "You have successfully gotten in touch with your Miraculous. Now -"

"But I haven't even broken all of the vases." He leaned forward, disappointment lacing his voice.

Plagg's eyes widened in disbelief. "There are MORE?!"

"Yeah, in my mom's closet."

"Well, don't just sit there. Get smashing!" The creature made shooing motions and Jaxon went into his mother's room. Pulling on the sliding closet door, a bunch of vases tumbled out and fell on him, causing him to yelp. He'd forgotten just how many were in there. Digging himself out of the mountain of pottery, he tossed a few at the walls. The crashing sounds that resulted were quite satisfying. He threw the rest in random directions and stomped on them. Plagg even joined in, cataclysming one with a whoop.

When the bedroom was just as trashed as the rest of the house, they settled down again. Lying on the floor lazily, the two of them let out a relaxed sigh. "Hey, plagg?" Jaxon asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I have new powers now or something?"

"Yes. You should be able to access new forms of Cataclysm."

Jaxon sat up, interested. "What do they do?"

"You'll mostly just have to experiment and make them up, since only one person has ever gotten past ricochet before. They created a move where cataclysm covered their entire body for a limited amount of time, creating armor of pure destruction. Theoretically, you could copy it."

"Awesome! I'm gonna call it Full Cowling!"

"Sorry, but that's already taken."

"By who?"

Plagg shrugged. "Some crybaby loser."

"Okay...I know! I'll call it Destructo-Armor!"

"That works."

"Plagg, claws out!" The cat Kwami was sucked into Jaxon's ring, transforming him into Chat Noir. The superpowered teen jumped out the closest window and climbed up the wall, eager to test out his new powers. When he reached the roof, he did a quick stretch before going into a battle position. Focusing on the image of destructive power running over his skin, he yelled, "Cataclysm, Destructo-Armor!"

Black energy ran from his ring along his finger and began to cover him completely. Laughing maniacally, he pumped a fist into the air and called out to the sky, "Let's see Ladybug beat this!" Suddenly, the layer of black surrounding him flickered out. Confused, he stared down at himself, thinking that it might reappear. When it did not, he growled angrily and stomped back over to the roof's ledge. Hopping down, he pointed his stick at the ground and used it to stop himself when he had reached the same window he had jumped out of earlier.

Landing inside, Chat Noir powered down and glared at Plagg as he shot out of the magic ring. "It didn't last long enough! How can it help me if it won't even stay up for a minute?"

Plagg crossed his arms and returned Jaxon's glare. "Did you really think you could do it perfectly without practicing at all? It might take a little while, but the more you do it, the better you'll get at it. Which means it will last longer, and become more powerful."

Jaxon sighed. "But that sounds like so much work!"

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy. Although...there is ONE way that you can help speed up the process..."

Jaxon's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Feed me."

"Okay!" He ran off, presumably to find the Kwami some food.

Plagg grinned. _It's almost too easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We realized that we haven't had anywhere near the amount of Jaxon we intended to have when we first started writing this, so we gave him some spotlight here. There will be a lot more of him from now on. (Your welcome. :D)
> 
> This chapter was a little longer than half a regular chapter. I promise the next one will be normal sized.
> 
> Plagg has him wrapped around his finger - or whatever those noodle arm things are.
> 
> Don't worry, Jaxon isn't the only one getting new powers.
> 
> ~ Frosty_Skies


End file.
